


The Eggroll on the Ground

by shamshel



Category: Naruto, RPF - Fandom, Radical Girlband 2+2
Genre: Angst, Death, Drug Use, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Mulan refrences, Pining, Romance, Symbolism, love square, main pairings: Galvatron/Nabuchodonosor & Naruto/Sasuke, this fanfic is my baby hope you all love it ;), tragic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshel/pseuds/shamshel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Nabuchodonosor are happily in a relationship-until Nabuchodonosor meets Galvatron, and Sasuke, Naruto's ex, decides to try and rekindle their lost love. What will happen? Read to find out :)<br/>Also, not to sound too much like c. 2009 yaoi fic, but DONT LIKE DONT READ, unless u want to, because really im just a poor fanfic writer trying to make her way in the world, desperate for hits, so whatever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Spark

Gallie walked into Soup Fo’ Ukes, her favorite ramen shop in the village. She closed her eyes for a second, thinking back to the last time she had been here. She truly felt sorry for how things had turned out. She hadn’t meant to hurt him, she never had. 

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, walking over to the booth her friend sat at. “Hey Naruto, how’ve you been?” she asked with a forced smile. 

The blond’s face brightened when as he looked up at Gallie. “Good, I’ve been good.” He leaned closer, speaking quietly, “Look, I’m really sorry about how things ended last time-”

“It’s fine,” Gallie cut him off. “Don’t worry about it bro, you were just upset. It’s okay.”

Naruto looked relieved. “Anyways, thanks for seeing me today. I really think you’re gonna like Chod, believe it!”

“Where is he anyways, didn’t you say he’d be here?” 

“Yeah, I think he must be running late. Should be here soon-” He paused, eyes locking on something behind Gallie. “Over here, Chod!” he called. 

Gallie turned around to see who Naruto was talking to. A man wearing a red button up shirt open over a tank top and cargo shorts was making his way over to them. He had long brown hair held back in a ponytail and brown eyes. He was holding a guitar in one hand and a phone in the other. Despite not normally being into long hair, Gallie felt her heart stop for a moment. It was like there was nothing else besides the two of them for an instant. 

She was jerked out of her reverie when he reached the table she and Naruto were at, sliding his guitar into the booth as he sat next to the blond. Naruto wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Gallie, this is my boyfriend, Nabuchodonosor.”

“Hey.”

“Uh, hi,” Gallie said awkwardly, trying to pull herself together. Her heart was pounding; she didn’t know what was happening. He wasn’t even that attractive. _He’s Naruto’s boyfriend. He’s Naruto’s freaking boyfriend._ She reminded herself. Even if she found herself attracted to him in a really strange way, it didn’t matter. She couldn’t even think about it. There’s no way anything could ever happen between them. She couldn’t get in the way of Naruto’s relationship. Especially not after what had happened before. 

She sighed, determined to bite down her feelings. They placed their ramen orders, an air of awkwardness hanging over them. Naruto seemed not to notice much, and began talking about how he and Chod had met at one of Chod’s gigs. 

“Oh, so you’re in a band?” Gallie asked, looking at Nabuchodonosor. 

“Yeah. I can play you some of our music later, if you want.” he offered. 

Chod’s eyes met Gallie’s, staring into her shrek orbs. “I’d like that,” Gallie said, smiling. 

They held eye contact for a moment, until the sound of Naruto’s voice made them both jump. Blushing, the two looked away, trying to refocus on the conversation.

 _What was that!?!?_ Gallie asked herself, covering her face with her hand. _What just happened?_

It was going to be an awkward lunch. 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sakura looked around for her lighter. She had had it just a moment ago, where could it’ve- oh, there it was. 

“Sasuke, are you sure you don’t want a hit?” She asked. “You really seem like you could use it.” 

“No, I don’t want a hit.” He said, frowning. 

“Your loss,” she muttered.

"You know, I should be dating Naruto. He should be with me right now. He doesn't even like Nabuchodonosor. He's just a fucking rebound from that other girl. I can't believe this."

Sakura sighed. "He's happy with Chod."

"No he's not. He's just confused. He doesn't understand what he wants."

"Sasuke......"

"Don't you have a date soon?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura frowned. She didn't want to drop this, he clearly wasn't okay with Naruto. She didn't want him to do anything rash. She just didn't know what to do to help her friend. 

"Remember when I was all heartbroken over you? Give it some time, you'll find someone like Katie too, I promise."

He glared at her. "There's no one like Katie for me. Only him." 

“Calm down. If that’s really how you feel, go tell him that.” 

“Hm.”


	2. fml

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;+))))))

Narthew was at home, watching TV, when he noticed that he had received a new text message about an hour ago. He checked his phone to find that it was from Galvatron, reading ‘hey could we talk?’  
  
‘sure,’ he responded. ‘whats up??’  
  
Her response was almost immediate, ‘so… I think I met this guy?’  
  
‘okay and…?’ he sent.  
  
‘Well it’s just…. you know how I was supposed to go out with Naruto and his new boyfriend a couple days ago?’  
  
Nart stared at his phone in confusion-where was she going with this? Had she met a guy while she was out at the restaurant? Why was she beating around the bush like this?  
  
‘yeah, what about it?’ he texted.  
  
There was no response for almost 20 minutes; Nart wondered if she had forgotten she had been texting him.  
  
‘okay so like, I feel really bad about this but while I was out for ramen with Naruto, when I met Nabuchodonosor it was just….. really not what I was expecting. I kind of thought Chod was going to be one of Naruto’s obnoxious ninja buddies like Kiba or Rock, but Chod was just a normal guy. He’s a musician, actually. And he was just… I don’t know, really smart and down to earth and funny, I guess??’  
  
Nart read Gallie’s paragraph, then re-read it, then just gaped at his phone. ‘What are you saying???’ he finally asked, deciding to play it safe and try to clear the air.  
  
‘I think I kind of have a crush on Chod?’ The text came a few minutes later, the shame nearly radiating off of it.  
  
Of all the guys in the village, of course she would get the hots for the one dating her ex. Nart shook his head; what the hell was with Gallie’s taste in men?  
  
‘How well do you actually know the guy, though?’ He asked, followed by the text, ‘Like, maybe this will just be a baby crush that you’ll be over by the end of the week or something’  
  
‘I mean I hope so’  
  
‘But like’  
  
‘It’s been a couple days and I still can’t stop thinking about him’  
  
‘Oh my god’  
  
‘I can’t believe myself he’s not even hot!’  
  
Nart watched the texts pop up on his screen, one after another in rapid succession. When he was sure she was done, he finally began writing a response. ‘I don’t think it’s really anything serious, you barely know the guy right? just stay away from him, let yourself cool down, and avoid him from here on out. it’s not like you could really try to steal naruto’s rebound guy after you dumped the dude…’  
  
‘i KNOW’  
  
Nart didn’t really know how to respond to that, and his brother was pestering him for something anyways, so he just shut off his phone, deciding to leave the conversation at that.

  


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  


Gallie figured that avoiding Naruto-and Nabuchodonosor-while she worked out her feelings couldn’t be that hard. It was a big village, Naruto was always out on missions, and she had never even met Chod before the encounter at Soup Fo’ Ukes. No problem, she thought.  
  
Fate, however, was just not on her side.  
  
She had just settled down at her table at the nice little coffee shop around the corner from her apartment, Cup O’ Seme, when she noticed a familiar looking brown ponytail. There he was. The guy she had been praying to avoid, standing by the counter clearly waiting for his order. She quickly averted her gaze and ducked her head, hoping to avoid notice.  
  
After a few awkward moments of trying to decide if she should leave, she dared to look around. Checking that her path was clear, Gallie quickly stood up and began to try to make her escape, moving towards the door with her head ducked down to avoid detection. She was so focused on making her way out of the shop that she failed to notice the figure moving in front of her path, causing her to run into the back of the tall ponytailed man.  
  
Coffee spilt everywhere, and in her surprise it she took a moment to notice that the figure she had run into had dropped his coffee cup. She registered the coffee spilt all over her shoes-white Keds, nonetheless- a second before she looked up into the face of the offending coffee-dropper. Nabuchodonosor. Jesus Christ. Of course.  
  
“My shoes! Gosh diddly do darn, those were new!” she exclaimed, stomping her foot.  
  
Nabuchodonosor did not seem to care, and was instead staring at his now coffee-soaked pants and T-shirt.  
  
“Oh, shit,” he stated.  
  
Gallie frowned, too concerned with her stained shoes to worry about the man she had just run into. Finally her eyes rose to meet those of Nabuchodonosor, locking for a second, both pausing awkwardly, unsure of what to say.  
  
“Um, sorry?” Nabuchodonosor finally said, trying to break the awkward silence.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Gallie muttered, her soft tone thoroughly unconvincing. She could feel the coffee soaking into her shoes, dampening her socks.  
  
Finally taking a moment to consider Nabuchodonosor’s situation, she realized he was still quite literally dripping coffee, while she had evaded the worst of the spill. “Do you, uh, want a napkin or something?” she asked.  
  
“Yeah.” He turned to look over to the napkin dispenser on the counter, as Gallie darted over to grab a handfull, her wet shoes squeaking on the floor. She didn’t miss the nasty look the barista shot her, before heading over to join them with a mop.  
  
“You alright?” the barista asked in a clipped tone, glaring at Nabuchodonosor. He looked familiar, one of Naruto’s friends, she thought. A pale, glaring man around her age with spiked back hair. _Sasuke,_ his nametag read. Sounded familiar.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Nabuchodonosor muttered, grabbing the napkins from Gallie before she had a chance to hand them over. “Can I get another coffee though?”  
  
Sasuke looked up from his mopping to glare at him. “Really?”  
  
“Here, you can have this.” Gallie said, offering up her drink. “It’s just hot chocolate, but still.”  
  
Nabuchodonosor scoffed. “I don't want _hot chocolate._ I came here for _coffee.”_  
  
Gallie looked slightly affronted, frowning at Chod. “Fine, then,” she hissed, clutching the hot chocolate to her chest as she pushed past him and out the door, gone with a huff.


End file.
